Broken-Hearted
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: She was daughter of the leader, the most noble and courageous hero the Clans had ever seen. I was the son of traitors, who tried to wipe out their Clan. And yet, we were destined to be together. Until now. Who ever would have thought that such a thing would happen?
**IMPORTANT CHARACTERS:**

 **SHADEMASK-** dark gray tom with a slightly darker face and brilliant, emerald-green eyes, mate of Redberry

 **REDBERRY-** thick-pelted, red-furred she-cat with black patches, and wide, dark amber eyes, mate of Shademask

* * *

I stretch, and part my jaws in a yawn. The morning was bright, and the wind was light. The early air was warm, and all I wanted to do was lie down and soak in the sun. But I couldn't. I had a Clan to hunt for, and a mate and kits to take care of.

"Watch it, Shademask!" Pineshade snaps as I accidentally trod on her tail on my way out of the den.

"Sorry," I duck my head, then head out without disturbing any more cats.

Lightningheart is outside sorting patrols, and I trot over to him. "Can I join a hunting patrol?" I ask brightly.

The deputy glances up. At the sight of my dark-furred face, he lashes his tail and pins his ears back.

"You?" he snorts. "What, you gonna catch a mouse and stuff it with deathberries, you fox-dung son of a traitor."

I flinch as if he had struck me, then scowl. I hate reminders of my parents. They were both disgraces to WindClan. Tawnymist and Nightfang both turned against my Clan, their Clan, in the Great War, when rogues were invading and the Clans had to merge to beat them back. They lead an attack to WindClan's flank, and nearly beat us. Only ThunderClan's intervention had saved us.

"I thought Flamestar said never to mention them again," I mew, fighting to keep my voice steady and mild.

Lightningheart sits back. "Fine. You can go join Eagleheart's border patrol. They're checking the ThunderClan border. Plenty of strong warriors there to keep you in check. They leave when the first hunting patrol returns."

"Very well." I dip my head, struggling to contain my anger. "Who am I patrolling with?"

"Eagleheart, obviously," Lightningheart snaps. "Since he's the one who's leading the patrol. Swiftdawn, Rabbitslip, and Stormyfoot, along with their apprentices."

"Okay," I meow, and turn away. Mossypaw and Snowypaw. The two cats weren't fond of me, mainly because of the influence of the clan, but since the Great War, and my parents' betrayal was before their birth, they also held no grudge against me.

"Oh, and Timberface and Silverpaw!" Lightningheart calls after me. My ears flick in acknowledgement, and some surprise. Nine cats in one patrol? They're determined to keep the ThunderClan border safe. Maybe Flamestar thinks that ThunderClan thinks that we owe them, for saving our tails during the Great War.

A growl rumbles in my throat as the thought strikes me. If they do, I snarl silently, they're going to get a big surprise.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **TEN MOONS PRIOR**

"Shadepaw. I've missed you."

I snort in disbelief, and am rewarded with a hurt look. "Why would you?" I hiss. "I'm a loyal WindClan apprentice, and you... you tried to destroy my Clan."

"I'm your father, Shadepaw!" Nightfang growls. "What's wrong with missing my son?"

"You dare call me your son?" I spit. "You betray the Clan I dearly love, almost destroy it, got yourselves killed and left me alone when I was only two moons old, left me to deal with the Clan's taunts, and now you want to claim we are related?"

"Shadepaw, what happened to that innocent little kit we knew and raised?" Tawnymist asks, stepping forward.

"Shadekit is gone," I snarl. "Shadekit was young and naïve, and thought his parents were loyal. He was wrong."

Nightfang and Tawnymist exchange looks, then both turn around and slip into the shadows. I watch them go with a hardened heart. Then I lick one paw and bring it over my ear, wondering how to get out of this dark, shadowy, StarClan-forsaken place.

"Shadepaw, they are trying to love you." I jump in surprise at the voice sounding from the forest. "They just want to be your parents."

I spin around and stare at a sleek brown tabby tom who slides into view. "Are you from the Dark Forest?" I demand.

"Hmmm... interesting question," the tabby mews. He tilts his head to one side. "Am I? Yes, I believe I am from the Dark Forest."

I spring to my paws and crouch, ready to fight at the smallest movement. The tabby holds up a paw.

"Hey, now!" he yelps. "I'm not here to fight you. I came to offer... training. For your Clan. So you can defend it more easily."

I stare at him, mind whirling. He sounds genuine, one side thinks. Cats from the Dark Forest shouldn't be trusted! the other side roars. There's a reason they're there, you know!

"What kind of... training?" I ask, padding closer.

"Hunting, battle training, analytical," the tabby answers. "I was quite the thinker when I lived. So, Shadepaw, what do you say? Take it, or leave it. No cat is going to offer this twice."

I ignore his question, and instead ask something of my own. "What's your name and former Clan?"

"Oh!" the tabby splutters in surprise. "Darkhawk of the Place of No Stars, formerly of ShadowClan, at your service!"

I eye him carefully. "How do I know I can trust you? You're there for a reason."

Darkhawk looks down and shuffles his paws. "Not all Dark Forest cats belong there. Some are ancient StarClan cats who wandered in long ago and have never found their way out. Some are innocent, and even the stars were tricked into forcing them there."

I snort. "And I suppose you're one of the innocent ones?"

Darkhawk, to my surprise, shakes his head. "I truly did everything that got me here. But I was guided by evil. It wasn't my fault."

I curl my lip. But, despite my misgivings, he had swayed me. What could he do to me? I bow my head. "Very well. You may train me."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **FIVE MOONS LATER**

I lick the top of Crowkit's head gently, then turn and pad silently out of the nursery. Mossypelt, a warrior for four moons, and a queen for one, her belly plump with unborn kits, protectively curls her tail around her swollen belly as if I might suddenly whip around and tear into them. Silvertilt, Mossypelt's mate, sticks his tabby head in and scowls at me. I ignore the unevenly-legged warrior's glare.

As I step outside, Runnyheart trots up to me. The black warrior gazes at me. I try to ignore him and move away, but he follows.

"Did you want something?" I ask him.

He looks away. "Hickorythorn and Flamestar don't trust you, so... so they asked me and Leafywhisker to keep an eye on you," Runnyheart admits. I glance to the side and see Leafywhisker's blue eyes in the depths of the warrior's den. Watching me.

"Of course they don't," I answer bitterly. I lash my tail. "I've spent my whole life trying to prove my loyalty to WindClan. Twenty-three moons serving my clan, and yet, they don't believe I can be trusted."

"Leafywhisker, Snowytail, and I trust you," Runnyheart offers.

I blink in disbelief. "If you do, then why are you following me?"

No answer comes. "I'm going out," I tell him.

He turns away. I pad toward the camp entrance and literally run into Redberry as I dart out.

"Watch it!" She spits, then realizes it's me. "Sorry, Shademask."

I twitch my ears. "Think Flamestar will choose you as his deputy when Hickorythorn dies?"

"What?" Her eyes stretched wide in surprise. "Where did that question come from, Shademask?"

I blink at my mate. "I've heard you and Stonewater in the Dark Forest," I tell her.

Redberry shakes her head. "Flamestar just won't think I'm up for it," she meows. She twitches her ears toward the open moor. "Want to take a walk? I have something to tell you."

"Will our kits be okay?" I ask.

"They're nearly apprentices. They'll be fine."

I follow my mate and pad by her side across the moor, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my fur. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember the Great War?"

I stare at her. "Of course I do!" I meow. "I may have only been six moons old, but no cat forgets something like that. Why?"

"Shademask," Redberry mews softly. "The rogues are back. They want revenge. And I'm working with them. They attack at dusk."

I jerk away from her in shock. "What?" I yowl.

"I'm working with them, Shademask." She starts to pace. "I've seen how WindClan treats you. Like fox-dung! But if the rogues took over WindClan, and I was in charge, no cat would treat you with disrespect ever again. You could stand at my side the deputy of ShadeClan!"

"You would betray WindClan?" My voice is a low snarl.

"For you, Shademask. For you."

I growl at her, and pounce. "WindClan may have treated me like fox-dung," I spit at her, "but it is my home. My loyalty is to WindClan first, not... not you." I step back.

Redberry scrambles to her paws, begging me with her eyes. "Please?"

"I will not betray my Clan," I hiss. "Not like Nightfang and Tawnymist did."

My mate's eyes harden. "Be that way."

Spinning, she takes off across the moor. I leap to my paws and run; but not after her. Toward camp. I need to warn WindClan.

* * *

"I'm telling the truth!" I snarl at Flamestar. "Do you think I would lie about something like this? What would I gain by lying?"

Flamestar hesitates. "It's just hard to believe that the rogues are back, Shademask."

"Believe it," I growl. "Or WindClan will pay the price."

Flamestar gets up. "I will alert the Clan."

I follow him out into the clearing, then leap to the top of the camp, gazing out beyond at WindClan territory.

Flamestar yowls the summons, but I don't listen. I watch the direction of where I know the rogues will come. Where Redberry is.

Already, my heart aches for her, but she is a traitor. WindClan has no place for traitors, and the non-Clan land has no place for loyal WindClan warriors.

I lift my chin, and let the breeze sweep through my heart. I close my eyes. I am where I belong. Not even Redberry can take that away from me.


End file.
